The present invention is generally related to the field of printing and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for printing a code, for example, on a print medium.
In the field of printing, it is sometimes necessary to print a code or other information onto documents for future recognition. The code may be, for example, a bar code, a word having a number of characters, or other such code. For example, a unique code may be placed on a test paper given to a particular student for identification. The list of applications for this type of printing is endless.
Unfortunately, current printing technology does not print such codes or other information on various print media in an optimum manner. For example, printers are typically limited to printing any code or other information within a predefined print area defined by minimum margins on a print media. Consequently, individuals are kept from printing at the edges of a print medium. Also, many printers are monochromatic allowing printing only in a single color, typically black. This means that any code printed on a print medium is plainly visible and may clutter the appearance of the resulting document. Color printing provides color alternatives as well as invisible inks, but at significant cost that is not justified when a user wishes to print a special code or other information at a uniform position on each page printed.
In light of the forgoing, the present invention provides for a system and method for printing a code on a document. In one embodiment, the system includes a laser printing assembly within a printer for printing on a print medium. The system also includes an ink jet head assembly attached to a printer structure of the printer for printing a code or other information on the print medium. The ink jet head assembly may be immovably or adjustably attached to the printer structure. The ink jet head assembly may be immovably attached to the printer, for example, by affixing the ink jet head assembly directly to the printer structure or by using a bracket to mount the ink jet head assembly to the printer structure.
The present invention also provides several alternatives to adjustably attach the ink jet head assembly to the printer structure. In particular several approaches may be employed that include the use of, for example, a slide assembly, a telescopic assembly, or a swivel arm assembly as well as other suitable adjustable attaching approaches.
In one embodiment, the method includes the steps of: providing a laser printing assembly within a printer to print on the print medium, printing on the print medium with the laser printing assembly, attaching an ink jet head assembly to a printer structure of the printer, and printing on the print medium with the ink jet head assembly. The step of attaching the ink jet head assembly to the printer structure of the printer further comprises, for example, the step of immovably attaching the ink jet head assembly to the printer structure. Also, the step of attaching an ink jet head assembly to the printer structure further comprises, for example, the step of adjustably attaching the ink jet head assembly to the printer structure.
The system and method of the present invention provide several advantages such as, for example, the fact that an ink may be employed to place a desired code or other information onto a print medium that differs in color from the base ink or toner employed to place the images on the print medium by, for example, a laser printing assembly. For example, such codes may be created with invisible, magnetic, or other machine-readable ink that is transparent to the user and, consequently, results in less clutter on the print medium. In addition, the ink jet head assembly may be adjustably placed at any position along the entire width of the print medium. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to a person with ordinary skill in the art in view of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.